


I just sort of always feel sick without you, baby

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, it's all actually very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Ivan couldn't wait to be with Luka again. He was happy in his personal life. He was happy in Barcelona. But he was never as happy as he was with Luka by his side.





	I just sort of always feel sick without you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just another fic in the style of "His" and "Go and get 'em, tiger". I just love Ivan staring lovingly at Luka - and thinking about all the things that might mean (like how much he cares, what is going on in his mind etc.) It's a non-explicit soft story that contains a LOT of body worship, praise kink, and Ivan being obsessed with Luka and his body to the point he just wants to take care of him all the time, everywhere, in every possible way.
> 
> Title comes from a song by The Last Shadow Puppets - Sweet Dreams, TN:
> 
> "I just sort of always feel sick without you baby  
> I ain't got anything to lick without you baby  
> Nothing really sticks without you baby  
> Ain't I fallen in love?"

The sound of the running water from the bathroom echoed in Ivan's mind a hundred times, reminding him that he was _no longer_ alone. He was no longer by himself, he was no longer doomed to lonely nights that were getting still colder and colder as September turned to October. Hearing something as simple as running water from the other room was filling him with inner peace - there was _another person_ with him, not just _anyone_ , it was Luka, his captain, the one he called "his brother" so often although he was much more of a lover or boyfriend. _Luka in a shower_ \- that was all that it took to make Ivan feel safe and right. This was how things were supposed to be. This was right. This was the best possibility for them. Living together in a hotel, exposed to the cameras every day during the training but hidden in between the four walls of their room during the nights, free to do whatever they liked.

It was an exhausting way of life. It was a nerves-drenching way of life. Ivan surely didn't mind as long as he had the small man by his side. 

Luka was taking so long - Ivan checked the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. He's been in the shower for five, six minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. He needed to see him again, no matter if naked in the shower or warm and soft in his white bathrobe. He just had to see Lukita, the man he couldn't live without anymore.

The sound of the shower was louder and louder with every step he made towards the bathroom; then, he slipped through the door quietly, closing them again behind himself. He stood in awe for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the steamy air of the small room paneled with blue and white tiles.

Luka was standing in the shower with his back turned on Ivan as he was reaching for some kind of a shower gel that was standing on the side of the shower base. The silhouette of his naked body looked so good, although smudged by the effect of the shower wall. Ivan's heartbeat stopped as he watched Luka straightening his back again and using the gel, squeezing some of it into his hand and then smearing it over his arms and chest, his whole body...

God, that was a sight to die for. He looked so peaceful, unbothered and calm as he was lathering his body, and the intoxicating smell of coconut filled the room. Ivan felt almost dizzy - not this smell, not this gel again - 

Luka smelled exactly like this the night after they beat Argentina; he smelled the same way after they beat England. 

This was the smell of victory, of happy times, the smell of Russia and the smell that stayed on Luka's skin for many hours. 

 "Ivan?" a voice came from the shower, unbothered and happy, in a short chuckle. "I know you're there."

 "Need anything, Luka?" he called back, taking a few small steps closer.

"No, I'm fine. I'd invite you in but... I'm just really tired today."

Ivan didn't even listen to the last five words - he reached for the handle of the shower door and opened it, making the sound of the running shower so loud it took over all his senses as he could equally smell, see, hear and feel the strong stream of water. 

"What are you doing?" Luka turned to him, half lathered with the coconut shampoo that made his skin glisten. He wasn't even shy about standing in front of him fully naked, wet and beautiful. His voice was indeed filled with a heavy tiredness that couldn't be hidden behind his quiet laugh and surprise.

 "Just making sure you're getting all you could want." He spotted the hair shampoo on the side of the shower base and knew this was his chance - he's always wondered how it looks like when Luka's washing his hair, but now he was so close to fulfilling his dream of assisting him - "You need to look pretty tomorrow," he said, showing surprised Luka the bottle of the hair shampoo. "Will you let me?"

"But your shirt - " Luka warned him. "You'll get all wet."

"That's fine," Ivan assured him, stepping inside the shower as Luka shifted aside to make some room for him, and then he closed the shower door. Having his shorts and shirt on, he felt surprisingly comfortable even in this small and steamed up space - it was strange and funny, having clothes on in such a situation. They had sex in shower many times before but that was different, the mood was different, they were both naked, kissing each other hungrily all the time, focusing more on their bodies than the running water - this was something else, something new; Ivan in his full clothes knew he shouldn't be in the shower _like that_ but that was probably the reason it felt so strangely arousing. The contrast between Luka's naked body and his clothes, the way it felt as some water drops fell on his shoulders and chest, making his shirt stick to his skin, and the smell of coconut, bringing back memories of the past months were all intoxicating and he wanted more of that, he wanted to smell the aroma closely, touch Luka's skin covered in the light layer of foam and gladly get all wet from holding him in his arms.

Luka was more beautiful than ever. That was Ivan's usual thought when he looked at the smaller guy - but this time, it was _really it_. His hair ends were already wet, sticking to his cheeks and neck, looking almost black, and Luka glanced at him with interest, waiting for some kind of explanation of what was just happening.

"Relax and let me take care of you, okay?"

"You always do," Luka sighed, closing his eyes. There were a few small waterdrops sparkling on his eyelashes. "I thought I'd just take a shower and go to sleep, I'm really drained after today."

"That's alright." Ivan placed his hands on Luka's shoulders, skin feeling smooth and fresh under his fingers, and he immediately started massaging them softly, using the shower gel instead of a massage oil. "Relax. God knows you deserve it. I'm here to help with that."

"I can take a shower by myself - " Luka tried to protest but then Ivan's hands slid down on his chest, smearing the gel as his fingers traced down the torso muscles, and it felt so comforting and enjoyable his protests just stopped. 

"You're still using this coconut one?" Ivan asked, reaching for the bottle to squeeze some of it in his palm.

"It's a special one...for the tournaments and games when I'm away from home...and when I'm with you..."

 "I love it. You smell so nice after that." His hands wandered down Luka's body, making him pant loudly as his fingers curled on his inner thighs. 

"Ivan - no - I'm really tired," Luka exhaled apologetically, reaching his wet hand to the taller man's neck, grasping it and bringing his head closer. Ivan didn't care about the trails of water that ran down his back now, soaking his shirt. The kiss Luka gave him was enough of a compensation.

"Don't worry," Ivan whispered against Luka's lips, wrapping one hand around his back. "Can I wash your hair?"

 Luka chuckled. "You're so obsessed - "

"How could I not be?" Ivan ran his hand through Luka's damp locks. "Can I?"

"Of course you can."

"Close your eyes then," Ivan instructed him, taking the shower handle and adjusting the stream a bit to be more fitting for such delicate action as washing Luka Modrić's magic hair. Luka did as he was told, smiling.

The feeling of Luka's hair getting wet, soft and dark under the water felt intimate - Ivan would say even more intimate than kissing him or watching him naked - it was just a simple and natural act, part of a normal everyday life, but still very private. How many people have seen Luka taking a shower? That's not something for anyone else's eyes.

He couldn't help but smile at seeing Luka's concentrated face, he looked like he was analyzing the whole situation behind his closed eyes and behind the trickles of water running down his face. 

" _Birt of Venus_ ," Ivan mumbled, ruffling the wet hair a bit, making sure all of them was wet and ready for the shampoo. Luka snorted a little, still with his eyes closed. " _Croatian version, 2018_." He took the shampoo and placed the shower handle back at its stand that was hanging above their heads. "And now for the shampoo..."

"You'd make a perfect caretaker."

"Only for you." He smeared some of the shampoo in his hands, creating a bit of a foam, and placed his both hands on the sides of Luka's head and started rubbing the shampoo in his hair. "It's my pleasure to even touch your head...like this. Because I will never know...I will never know, Luka - what's going on inside of it. What is happening in this genius mind of yours. What are your thoughts right now, Luka. What are you analyzing right now, what do you think - " The circles he rubbed on Luka's head grew more frantic as he kept on talking. "You're always thinking, analyzing, trying to find the best ways... And all we others can do is stand by and watch, impressed and amazed."

 "You know what I'm thinking about right now?" Luka smiled through the trickles of water. "How ridiculous you are to wash my hair in a shower - "

"Don't talk or you'll get the shampoo in your mouth."

Luka giggled.

"I actually dreamed about doing this for so long."

"Washing my hair?"

Ivan didn't answer, he was too absorbed in his current role. He carefully took the shower handle again and aiming its stream of water on the shampooed hair. His own shirt and shorts were all soaked by now but he didn't mind it at all, he was in fact fully enjoying his participation in such an intimate act of taking a shower.

 "Open your eyes," he said when he made sure all the shampoo is washed out of Luka's hair. He kept running his fingers through it anyway, just to get the most of the touch. "Good?"

" _Perfect_ ," Luka corrected him, smiling dreamily.

 "Alright. Time to get you outta here." He stepped out of the shower first, taking a white towel off the hanger and turning back to Luka, stopping him before he could get out. He wrapped the towel around Luka's shoulders covered with water drops and started gently drying them off. "Nice and clean - and so good smelling - " Luka blushed, holding onto the handle of the shower door.

"Come on, Ivan, let me get out - "

"Not before you're dry - "

"You're ridiculous."

"Oh, really?" Ivan asked, taking the towel off Luka's shoulders - and sinking to his knees, he brought the towel to the strong thighs he _adored_ so much; _so much_ that he covered every dried inch of the skin with tender kisses. "So strong, muscular, manly... Greek gods can envy you. You're the finest piece of art." His kisses traced a line closer to Luka's groin but Ivan stopped because things could go out of hand - and with an unspoken question, he looked up, exhaling slowly, to see if his hot breath, brushing against the right places, could change Luka's mind.

Luka bit his lower lip, letting out a muffled moan. He was tired, so _fucking_ tired after the training and traveling and being around all the people the whole day, he could easily push Ivan away and he was sure he wouldn't meet much of a resistance - _but who would be so cruel to push someone obediently kneeling in front of them away_? There was nothing but pure love in Ivan's brightly shining eyes; Luka _feared_ the complete devotion he could read in his face.

 "I'm so tired," he whispered, unsure what exactly he wanted to say by that but Ivan saved him from the pain of rethinking it - 

"You don't need to do anything. Let me take care of this. Please." With these words he got up again, dragging his open palms up Modrić's body as a promise of better things that were yet to come. " _Please_ ," he said again, pulling Luka's head closer to kiss him properly on his lips. As the kiss deepened, engaging their tongues and teeth, he felt Luka whimper and give up resisting and his breathy " _Yes, oh God, yes_ " were the first words that came out of his mouth as he gasped for more air. He was still panting when Ivan finally let him step out of the shower.

"Sh-shhh, I'll take you to the bedroom - Hold onto me - " Ivan wrapped his one hand under Luka's arm and around his back and then crouched a bit to put the other behind his thighs. "I'll carry you, _princesa_."

" _Oh_ \- " Luka let out a surprised sigh as Ivan actually lifted him off the ground easily as if he hasn't weighed anything at all.

"Can I carry you like this on the pitch someday?" Ivan asked, pressing his lips on Luka's cheek as he carried him through the door - sideways - and to the bedroom.

"You're crazy - "

"For you."

 He laid Luka down on the bed with fluffy duvets and pillows, not caring about his damp hair and the towel that he brought with him. "Relax, okay?" he said, running his hand through his hair for the millionth time that day - and Luka chuckled because he heard the word "Relax" too much this evening. Actually, it was very comfortable, being carried by Ivan, have his cheeks covered by kisses and then - have his whole body touched and kissed and marked while just laying on the mattress, not doing anything, just hearing the occasional moans, Ivan's and his own, when Ivan's hands found a particularly sensitive spot.

"You're so beautiful," Ivan's breath brushed against his skin. "I love having this body - " His fingers caressed the abs just to be replaced seconds later by his tongue in a passionate kiss on the muscle. " - all for myself." He continued as his fingers mapped Luka's body, covering it with soft touches and wet kisses. "For me only - that's what I love. Having you - like nobody else. Seeing you as nobody else does." 

"God - you should shave - sometime soon - " Luka managed to say, digging his fingers deeper into the blanket and mattress. Ivan snickered, laying a few extra kisses on the sensitive skin of Luka's inner thighs, using his tongue the same way he did earlier while kissing Luka on the lips.

"Anything for you."

Luka shivered as Ivan finally put his well-moisturized lips on him, and except for a quiet moan, he managed to stay quiet. Ivan's hand immediately found his in the tangle of the bed sheets and towel and he grabbed him by the wrist as if to say - _relax, I'm here, I got you_.

His lips and tongue worked skillfully in a coordination that drained a few more muffled and exhausted moans from Luka, whose eyes were closing not at the tiredness anymore, but at the pleasure give to him by the sucking and nibbling and breathing and Ivan's free wandering hand that hasn't stopped moving along his right side. The heavy breathing, panting and swallowed moans and groans were the only sound audible except for the rustle of the sheets and duvets when Ivan shifted a bit - and then, when Luka grabbed a handful of something under his hand, a towel, a blanket, a sheet, just to hold onto something when Ivan's head was so far. He started rolling his hips to meet the warm, velvety soft feeling of Ivan's mouth

He came almost violently, his tiny body frame shaking at the amount of pleasure given to him just by Rakitić's mouth, and it appeared like the orgasm was too strong for his body, that it couldn't contain it within its limits.

"Thank you - _thank you_  - " he whispered, drowning in pleasure and emotions, letting go of the twisted blanket under his palms. His head was floating and he felt relaxed and lost at the same time, and it felt like the whole world was spinning around him as if he was drunk - and Ivan's strong grip of his hand was the last real thing connecting him with reality. He lost the track of time, a minute or five could have passed with him just laying there staring at the white boring ceiling before he heard the bed crackle under Ivan's weight as he was crawling closer to him.

 "Well?" Ivan asked, mellow voice just adding to the overwhelming feeling of a complete softness that Luka had been feeling. He snuggled closer to Ivan, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. If there actually was Heaven, it _had to_ feel like this. "Are you tired now?"

Luka smiled into the crook of Ivan's neck where he buried his face. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow." 


End file.
